


What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die

by silkstocking (orphan_account)



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Cecil Has Tentacles, Deliberate Badfic, Eldritch Abominations, Epithets, Everyone is Daario, Fluff, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Sherlock Has Tentacles, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, True Alpha, Warging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In his cell in the Dreadfort, dead Theon Greyjoy waits screaming.</i><br/>-Abraham Lincoln</p><p>NOW WITH ART CHECK IT OUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die

Theon awoke to a bucket of water being thrown over him.

“Wake up Reek!” screamed the Bastard of Bolton. “It’s time to play!”

“Yes, My Lord,” he hissed, and bent over to bare his arse for the other man. He knew what the taller man wanted, because he always wanted the same thing: to fuck Theon and make him sob. Theon secretly loved the attention and didn’t want to let him know in case he stopped.

The Heir to the Dreadfort had beautiful ice-grey-blue orbs that changed colour depending on the light and the price of bread, flowing dark hair that rippled in the gentle breeze of the dungeon, and chiselled abs that were the hottest thing Theon had ever seen. The highborn bastard had just taken off his breeches and smallclothes, revealing his huge, throbbing manmeat when a look of constipation crossed his icy spheres and he stopped dead.

The Bastard opened his mouth and spoke with a voice that wasn’t his own. At first Theon could only make out eldritch sounds that shimmered in the air like a glitterbomb, but eventually his ears got used to it.

 _Party on, Theon,_ the thing that had taken over the other man’s body warbled.

“What?” queried Theon. “Who are you?”

 _I am the Drowned God,_ it chuckled. _There are some who call me… Him. I was warged into the body of the woods witch Weatherwax these past three thousand years, but now I have gained enough strength to speak with you._

“Why me?” Theon breathed out.

 _You are the True Kraken, Theon Greyjoy,_ the thing quavered. Theon felt hot and cold, and suddenly the dog-lover dropped dead right in front of him. That’s okay, Theon thought, he was a bad man anyway.

Suddenly he realises that there is something inside his body. It’s the Kraken God. Tentacles begin to sprout from all of Theon’s missing limbs, including where his cock used to be. He feels powerful, and the tentacles throb with the urgency of a thousand suns, swelling and engorging until they envelop him completely.

And then let’s just say Theon the True Kraken took the Iron Throne. The end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235282) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa)




End file.
